steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
It's Me, Y'all!
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Sardonyx and Yellow Diamond fight. Meanwhile, White Diamond meets two people from her past. Plot At that point, everyone had gotten some rest. It was ten PM, the assumed time Yellow Diamond would come back. And she did. All the Gems were prepared. "Yellow Diamond!" Garnet yelled. "We want to fight you!" Yellow Diamond just stared at Garnet, the army men, back at Garnet, and then began to laugh. "You think a Gem like you can beat me? You can probably land a few marks, but I'm a Diamond." "Pearl!" The two Gems began to dance. Yellow Diamond wanted to battle a worthy opponent, and those who were weak were not considered opponents. In a few seconds, the two glowed and revealed magic curtains. They opened and revealed Sardonyx. (soontrak) "It's me, y'all! This is the lovely Sardonyx in the middle of the second Gem war, fighting the soon to be shattered Yellow Diamond! How y'all doing tonight?" Yellow Diamond shook her head. "You disappoint me. At least different-Gem fusions have minds." She looked at Sardonyx. She was around her size, making it a fair battle. "Let's go." The army men gasped. Yiradel was smiling, polishing her katana. Everyone else just watched. The Gem soldiers were there to kill anyone interfering. "Ready when you are," Yellow Diamond said. (soontrak) Sardonyx summoned her war hammer and striked Yellow Diamond's stomach with it. She took a step back in pain. She then took out a huge sword. "You never had a chance, Sardonyx! Unfuse and you won't have to compete!" Yellow Diamond threw the sword at Sardonyx but she moved her limbs to catch it. Yellow Diamond summoned another. The two got into a swordfight. Once the two swords finally cracked, Yellow Diamond got into a fistfight. She threw Sardonyx to the ground, who stood up and punched Yellow Diamond in her head. Yellow Diamond just blocked it with her helmet and kicked Sardonyx to the air. She jumped in the air and then pummeled Sardonyx, bringing her down. Sardonyx struggled to stand up. Regardless, she did and summoned four war hammers. She began to spin her four limbs to attack Yellow Diamond repeatedly. Yellow Diamond kicked Sardonyx to the ground. She stepped on her. "I never believed in Earth. Half-Gems? Fusion involving different Gems? And defective Gems like that Amethyst, and even a Diamond? I never thought this place would be useful outside of creation of Gems, which is why I tried to destroy it. Even then, my Ruby soldiers and Peridots are gods more useful." "Now it's time to finish you off!" Yellow Diamond stabbed Sardonyx with her sword. Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl laid on the ground. "Quick, Amethyst! Come over!" Amethyst ran into the scene. She was almost shot but managed to dodge it after that. The four danced and it revealed Alexandrite. She was a bit taller than Yellow Diamond. "Now this'll be fun! Four Gems fusing!" The two got into a fistfight. Unlike Sardonyx, the two sides were even. "You're so bad that you don't even have your own fusion weapon. You can only fuse with Gems of your own kind, and that's how it should've stayed!" Yellow Diamond punched Alexandrite hard in her stomach. Alexandrite then breathed fire that slowed Yellow Diamond down. She summoned a Sugilite flail and hit Yellow Diamond HARD with it. But she had not retreated. Once she fell, she tripped Alexandrite and then threw her sword at Alexandrite's chest, making the four Gems (or three, Ruby and Sapphire refused) fall on the ground. "Now, who here wants to fight me? A game would be fun to fight me." "Me," White Diamond yelled. "I'll make sure you pay!" Yellow Diamond chuckled. "How about you fight a few others first?" In front of her were Dresden Green Diamond and Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond. Characters * Pearl * Garnet * Ruby * Sapphire * Amethyst * Dresden Green Diamond * Army men * Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond * Yellow Diamond * Sardonyx * Alexandrite * White Diamond * White Aquamarine * Yiradel Strait Category:Enchi's Content